dungeons_and_scragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kevveth
Summary Kevveth is a male Tiefling fighter who is known to wield a large serrated glaive and 4 throwing axes. He is associated with the chaotic neutral alignment and is not known to follow any existing deities. Appearance Kevveth's most distinct features would be his large dark grey cloak that covers most of his body, he also wears a dark blue wrapping around his neck and an olive green scarf which conceals his mouth. He wears no headdress of any kind. He wears a pair of heavy scale armor gauntlets and lightly armored boots. He also adorns a scale armor chest plate. Therefore his head, forearms, and thighs remain unarmored. Kevveth has a pale grayish-green complexion and a pair of pure yellow eyes with no visible pupils. His hair is extremely messy and sticks up in random directions, it is fairly long on side of his fringe. Kevveth's hair is a very dark blue, almost black colour. He is of a slim, lean and athletic build. Atop his head Kevveth as a pair of small black horns that protrude out of his skull in a zigzag fashion. He also has a thick, glittery jet black non-prehensile tail which is mostly concealed by his clothes. Kevveth's tail has a row of small soft webbed spines running down it. Qualities Kevveth excels in combat as he possess a fair amount of strength and is equally agile. He uses these qualities to their fullest extent, as he moves swiftly in battle, evading attacks when necessary and landing devastating blows that often severely cripple enemies making them easy pickings for his companions and allies. He is extremely adaptable in combat, attacking with his glaive and suddenly in a single movement, pulls out an axe to throw at out of reach or fleeing enemies. In battle is also known to randomly attack foes without any form of consistency, moving from one enemy to another and back again. Although Kevveth is fantastic in combat he isn't well known for his communication skills. Due to his upbringing, lonesome personal history and personality Kevveth isn't very charismatic in any shape or form. This by no means causes him to be silent and withdrawn. In fact most of his companions would wish he would just shut his trap during diplomatic situations. Origin Kevveth was discovered as an infant on a warm early morning in the small remote town of Linswick, lying next to the village well, still covered in the blood and fluids from birth. It was assumed that his mother went into labor that night and abandoned her child soon after. The whereabouts of his parents remain unknown. The villagers first frightened by Kevveth's devilish appearance thought that the infant was a form of omen. As the town of Linswick existed in a remote location the villagers had little knowledge of the outside world and its races. It was quickly pointed out by one of the village merchants that he was in fact a tiefling. Deemed an orphan from the beginning Kevveth was sent to the village church which also acted as an orphanage. Growing up as a teifling child in a remote human village was difficult. He was unable to make any friends as parents wouldn't allow their children to play with him. This labelled Kevveth as an outcast and was not someone talked highly of among the adults and children of the village. Kevveth would be subjected to consistent teasing, bullying and harassment from the other children, due to his appearance. Adults would be overly harsh towards him and would never give him any form of appreciation, as they did not want to be associated with something that could harm their own reputation within the village. The priests and nuns at the village treated him no better. Due to his horns and tail they associated young Kevveth with actual devils, believing that he was prone to trickery and evildoing. So harsh punishments rules would be laid out towards him, acting as a form of amusement and the constant target of blame for the children. This treatment resulted in Kevveth as a child becoming a nervous wreck who rarely ever spoke. At the age of 14 Kevveth was sent to the village blacksmith each day for work. The smith took interest in Kevveth's natural ability to withstand intense amounts of heat and allowed him to work as an assistant each day. The blacksmith was the only form of sanctuary for Kevveth and he dreaded returning to the church after he had finished. So he often begged to stay longer to which the blacksmith eventually agreed. The smith later then became the first friend or closest thing to a friend Kevveth ever had. Some time later the blacksmith was beaten to death in a bar fight over an argument about his treatment towards Kevveth. Kevveth unaware of this woke the next morning to find the blacksmith's house horribly vandalized. It is said that as he walked back a number of villagers yelled and threw rotting food at him. That night it is thought something inside Kevveth snapped, instead of breaking down he grinned and his eyes glittered with malevolence like they had never done before. He rose from his bed and snuck into the hallway, he took the oil lamp that lit the door to the bathroom and proceeded down into the church's cellar. Trying to muffle his own uncontrollable giggling he threw the oil lamp into the corner where the churches oil and paint storage was located. The sudden explosion pushed Kevveth back knocking him unconscious. The villagers awoke due to the noise and stood in shock as their own church burned down before their eyes. Sending mixed messages among the villagers, as the roar of the flames concealed the screams of the orphaned children and church staff as they met their fiery demise. The villagers watched in horror as the black horned silhouette of Kevveth rose out of the flames engulfing the crumbling building and proceeded to walk towards the crowd. The villagers parted and allowed Kevveth with the remains of his clothes partly on fire, make his way down the main road. The villagers stood frozen in fear as they watched Kevveth walk with a spring in his step until he disappeared into the horizon.